


Hide and Seek

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard grinned. Even though he had no desire to play he'll play. He was always willing to make Cesc's wishes comes true, because that would make him laugh and Piqué loved the smile of his friend. This made him smile too, which gives to him the courage to always do what Cesc wanted. He stood up and smiled nodding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything is fiction and nothing hurts.
> 
> Note 1: My first Fabriqué
> 
> Note 2: Bits of interviews on Tumblr gives me more inspiration than I'd like to.
> 
> Note 3: This fic happen when they were children.

****

**Hide and Seek**

Gerard stroked Cesc's hair. His fingers touched almost casually his head, sliding through their black wires until there's no more any wire between them. So, he restarted the movements for all the time Cesc allowed. Both them, keep the breath soft and in the same compass without was needed had any combination.

Lying on the breast of blonde guy, Cesc counted for twelfth time the black and white stripes of Gerard's shirt, and even he couldn't get the same number of stripes twice on all counts, he was still counting.

The eldest boy, always restless, was amazed at your own attitude when he was with Cesc, he could be quiet for longer than he could be in any situation. At that moment, lying there under a tree in the house of his grandfather, all his thoughts was to make his friend reassure. Cesc come over crying after witnessing a fight between their parents.

Cesc got up and sat down, hugging his knees, burying his face between them. Gerard also raised, he felt that Cesc was nervous and all he doesn't want is that him felt like that. Without looking at him, he wrapped Cesc's shoulder, pulling him back to meet your own body, making the brunette boy give up to hide his face between the knees to rest his head on Gerard's shoulder. The blonde boy knew that Cesc needed to feel welcomed and returned to caress his hair.

After more few minutes the younger boy got up again.

"Let's play hide and seek?" Suggested smiling to the other boy.

"Now?" Gerard asked thinking about the sudden desire of his friend.

"Yeah! Now! Let's go?" Cesc seemed excited.

Gerard grinned. Even though he had no desire to play he'll play. He was always willing to make Cesc's wishes comes true, because that would make him laugh and Piqué loved the smile of his friend. This made him smile too, which gives to him the courage to always do what Cesc wanted. He stood up and smiled nodding.

"I hide myself for first." Gery said jumping around Cesc.

"Okay." Cesc said turning to follow him. "I'll count here on the tree until ... fifty?"

Piqué stopped spinning and jumping and rolled his eyes thoughtfully, biting her lower lip.

"Sixty." Spoke finally.

"Why sixty?" Cesc asked, frowning.

"Because YES." He said and touched Cesc's shoulder, turning him. "Let's go, start to counting... you won't find me anyway." Gerard said laughing and Cesc showed his tongue, grimacing.

Pique ran while Cesc began to count aloud. He knew exactly where to hide and was sure also that Cesc couldn't find him. While was running, he was thinking about what could be better than his homework to Cesc does.

"58, 59, 90. I'm goinnnnnng". Cesc shouted when stop counting and peered around. He only could hear the sound of wind shaking the leaves of the trees along with some birds making racket there.

He would do away with the taboo of never finding Piqué that day and thought for a few seconds where he could hide. Stared at the Señor Bernanbeu's home, trying to visualize each room wondering where his friend could be, and after a few glances around, ran into the house.

After several minutes of searching, he walked slowly to the TV room, but just found Gerard's grandfather watching TV and before he could ask anything the man warned him:

"Sorry, kid, I didn't allow him hide for here." Señor Bernanbeu said making Cesc disappointed.

Had opened all possible doors of closets and rooms and looked at every place big enough to fit the other boy and nothing. He went out and walked around the house, stopping in front of the tree that made the counted, looking around again. He was already tired of running and looking for him and thought that maybe Gerard had become invisible, even knowing well Piqué's grandfather house there's no more any idea where to find him.

He felt a tightness in his chest and the tears came to his eyes. He ran back into the house and sat on the stairs to the balcony and started to cry. And loud. Pique simply had vanished..

"Why are you crying?" Gerard asked, appearing in front of Cesc. For a second, the younger boy looked amazed, as if Piqué really had materialized there.

The brunette boy got up and hugged Gerard who does the same thing as always he did.

"You left me alone. I don't wanna be alone. Gery I'm afraid, don't leave me alone anymore." the boy said between tears and sobs.

Gerard's embrace was intensified. Was the first time that Cesc cried because of him and he didn't like it. The sensation caused a discomfort in his throat and his chest ached as if his had ran until couldn't breath anymore. Agreed to play with Cesc to see him smiling and not desperate just like his parents left him.

"I won't leave you alone, Cesc. Never." Gerard said after kissing his hair. "I swear I'll always be with you, no matter what happens, did you understand me? I swear," said and Cesc nodded, still with the head buried in his chest.

Then Piqué pulled away gently as he wiped his tears and trying to control his sobs. "But you didn't find me." He said putting a grin on his face. "If you catch me, you'll be free of my homework." Said and pushed him, making Cesc fall sitting on the floor and ran away from him.

"I'll catch you, your idiot." Cesc said as rose quickly to chase his friend. "I'll catch you and hit you." shouted while Piqué continued running, laughing loudly, sometimes leaving Cesc approaching and easily bypassing him and running again for far away from him .

Cesc also couldn't catch him, Piqué knew, but when he saw and heard his friend laughing he felt like his "duty" was fulfilled.

 

****

**Fin.**


End file.
